It's not what it looks like!
by Rin the daughter of evil
Summary: Jack gets caught crossdressing in his sister's room by his boyfriend Aster. Lemon ensues. This is a HumanAU and basically PWP


Cerulean eyes stared back at him as he carefully applied light pink lipstick to his thin lips. His hand shook as he brought it away from his face, placing the tube back on his little sister's dresser.

Jack was more than certain that Emma would have killed him if she had found him in her room messing with her make-up but he didn't have any of his own, and she wasn't expected to be back for another few days when she would come back from visiting with their mother in Norway. Their mother had sent them to live in America to get them away from the toxic atmosphere that their grandparents created. Shortly after coming to America he had met a carpenter by the name of Edwin Aster Bunnymund* and his group of friends. They hadn't liked each other at first but eventually they had set aside their differences and managed to form a friendship only to get together romantically shortly after, with a little manipulative persuading from his sister.

Now here he was, crossdressing in his sister's room in the appartment that he and Emma shared. And, he had to admit that he look cute _._ He had gone with a simple light blue blouse that he had loosely tucked into a white skirt with a pair of black maryjane shoes and a pair of off-white thigh-high stockings. His eyes were dusted with a sil very-white eyeshadow that made his eyes pop along with a thin layer of black eyeliner that came out into careful, little wings at the corner of his eyes. The pink tint that he had added to his cheeks had tied in the light pink lipstick and nail polish that he had applied as well.

The only thing that Jack wasn't entirely happy with was his hair. He hadn't been able to buy any wigs to feed his secret cross dressing habits yet since he had been to focused on buying girls clothing before anything else. His hair was currently just straightened and swept to the side, his bangs being held to the side by a light blue bow that he had added just to add _some kind_ of flare to his hair. He had even taken out his contacts and replaced them with his glasses in an attempt to make it seem like his hair was going for a nerdy look. It worked well enough for him to allow his hair to pass.

 _I would make a cute girl. Now if only I could build up the courage to wear this out in public._ Jack thought distractedly as he twirled in front of the mirror a bit to admire himself. The way that the skirt swished each time he turned made him laugh gleefully, jumping up and down a bit so he could watch it bounce in the reflection of the mirror. He had been so caught up in watching his reflection that he didn't notice that someone was in the doorway of the room until he heard a heavy thud to his left.

"Emma it's not what it...!" The white haired teen began to stammer as he turned towards the sound of the thud, only to stop midsentance when he saw that it wasn't his sister who had caught him cross dressing in her room. Instead he found his lover staring at him with wide eyes, his work bag forgotten on the ground. "Bunny?! What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there? And how did you even get in here?" Bunny just continued to stare at him while Jack questioned him accusingly.

"I decided ta pay ya a surprise visit since yer sister is out of town. I used the key ya gave to get in so I didn't bother knockin... Do ya do this often?" Bunny asked curiously, taking a few steps towards his smaller lover who look like he was about to cry.

Jack was mortified by Bunny's words. He had probably seen Jack dancing in front of the mirror and everything. "Bunny please don't tell anyone about this, I wouldn't be able to handle it if anyone found out and I don't want-" He was cut off by a pair of rough, chapped lips pressing against his own. "I'm not gonna tell anyone 'bout yer dress-up. 'Sides, I think ya look fantastic Frostbite." The taller man murmured against his lover's lips, his own dark green eyes staring into Jack's shocked, cerulean eyes.

"Bunny?" The uncertain tone in Jack's voice had made Bunny growl as he lifted his younger lover into his arms before carrying him over the the pink and brown catastrophe that was Emma's bed. "Bunny!" The white haired teen Yelp as he was dropped into the fluffy mess. "Oh no! We are not doing this here! This is my sister's bed! Do you want Emma to skin us alive?" His words seemed to be lost on the carpenter who was currently busy with unbuttoning the blouse that hid his is precious Jackie's pale body.

"I'll clean the linen 'fore she even gets back. 'Sides, how could I resist ya now with ya all dolled up?" The blush that turned Jack's already pink tinted cheeks red made Bunny chuckle as he leaned over his younger lover to press a chaste kiss against his lips once more before peppering kisses down his jaw and to his collar bone. He nipped at the flesh of Jack's collar bone, leaving a small red mark on the pale skin. "Mine." The possesive growl sent shiver's down Jack's spine while Bunny continued to trail kisses until he was level with a light, nude coloured nipple.

"Bunny!" The white haired teen gasped as his lover nipped at his chest before wrapping his lips around the nude coloured bud. The feeling sent a shock of pleasure down his spine while Bunny brought a calloused hand up to play with the neglected bud while he nibbled on the one in his mouth. The way Jack arched off the bed was absolutely beautiful.

"Ya really are beautiful Snowflake." Bunny murmured into pale skin as he began to kiss down Jack's body once more, the hand that had been playing with the teen's chest was now being pulled up to Jack's face by pale hands where Jack wrapped his lips around three of Bunny's stained and calloused fingers.

The digits in his mouth tastes of dirt and the smell of sweat and saw dust was floating around him, no doubt Bunny had skipped out on showering in favour of coming straight to Jack's apartment, though instead of being disgusted by how dirty his lover was he couldn't help but be even turned on more by the fact that Bunny had rushed straight here after working out in the harsh sun just to be with him.

A small smirk spread across the Aussie's lips while Jack eagerly lapped at the fingers in his mouth. "Eager are we Frostbite? Then let me try somethin I know yer gonna love." Bunny chuckled as he flipped up the material of the skirt before staring at the sight in front of him. "Frilly, light green, panties? Ya really went all out didn't ya Jackie?" Bunny chuckled, making the white haired teen blush.

"Thut ump." The teen mumbled around the digits in his mouth, whining when Bunny pulled the underwear down his long, pale legs. The tan, and tatted man left the stockings on his lover, enjoying how the off-white material almost blended into the pale skin of Jack's thighs. "Oh don't worry Jackie. I have no problem puttin' my mouth to a better use." And with that Bunny pulled his hand away from Jack's mouth before flipping the boy onto his stomachs, chuckling at the startled gasp that had escaped his young lover as he did so.

"What the hell Aster! At least give me some warning nex- Oh!" Jack couldn't even think to finish his complaint as Bunny hoisted him up onto his knees before spreading his pale cheeks and lapping at the teen's pink entrance. "O-ok your forgiven..." Jack moaned as he reached his hands out to grab ahold of a pink, fuzzy pillow.

The moans that spilled from the teen beneath him were music to Bunny's ears as he plunged his tongue into his lover. He could feel the slight heel of the maryjanes that Jake wore as the teen's heels dug into the back of Bunny's thighs. _To cute._ Bunny chuckled at the thought, causing Jack to keen at the vibrations that ran through him while Bunny pressed a damp finger to Jack's entrance before pushing in.

"OhGodAsterIfYouStopI'llShootYou!" Jack babbled as his lover felt around inside him for a moment until the teen was arching his back towards the mattress with a broken scream of pleasure. This only resulted in a second finger being pressed into the white haired teen.

Bunny had been licking at him for what felt like hours to Jack who felt as if he were going crazy. "Aster! Enough! I need you in me nooooow!" The needy whine immediately grabbed Bunny's attention as he pulled his tongue away from his lover's entrance. "If I don't finish preparin ya now Jack yer gonna regret it later." The Aussie warned the teen, his fingers still working against Jack's prostate while he watched the boy writhe beneath him.

"Don't care. In me. Now!" Jack whined, making Bunny chuckle who just removed his fingers from Jack before undoing the front of his pants and pulling out his member to line himself up with the pink entrance. "I don't wanna hear 'bout how sore ya are later or that I didn't warn ya Frostbite." And with that he began to slowly push into his lover. Only Jack had other plans in mind.

With a needy whine Jack forcefully pressed back against Bunny, completely sheathing the man's cock in one go with a strangled moan. "Fuck! That's it, ha asked for it Jackie." Bunny growled as he wrapped his arms around a thin waist and pulled Jack's body up to press the teen's back to his chest before setting a brutal pace as he thruster up into his lover.

All that could be heard were strangled gasps and moans while Bunny pounded into his Jack who had broughten his hands up to grip at the muscled arms that were wrapped around his waist. "Yer not so cheeky now are ya Jack? How's it feel ta be fucked while dressed like this. I bet yer lovin the idea of me fuckin ya while yer dressed like a girl. Does it turn ha on Jack?" Bunny growled into Jack's ear before moving down to bite down on the teen's neck while pale hands dug their pink, painted nails into his forearm.

"Yes! God yes I love it! Please Aster don't stop! So close Aster, I'm so close!" Jack panted as Aster brought one of his hands down to pump Jack under the skirt. "Oh god Aster! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, please don't stop! Can't think, so good!" This was the part that Aster loved the most. Only he could bring his Jack to the brink of insanity like this. He loved to watch the teen as he flailed and screamed in his arms while he came. The sticky fluid coating his hand and the underside of the skirt.

Bunny followed soon after Jack after seeing the look of euphoria in the teen's glazed over eyes as he came. The Aussie continued to thrust into his lover as he came, gradually slowing down until he eventually came to a still. It wasn't until he heard the ragged breathing of the white haired boy, that he realised that he may of been a little to rough with his young love. "Shit. Ya okay Jack?"

"More than okay."Jack giggled at he began to come down from his high, gasping when Bunny pulled out of him. "Need a shower now... Carry me?" He murmured quietly as he flopped down onto his side, smiling at the feeling of the cum that began to run down his thigh.

"Sure thing Love. But I have on request 'fore I do so." Bunny chuckled, gathering the teen into his arms. "I want ya ta dress like this more often for me. I'll even buy ya the outfits." The older man murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head.

"Deal." The teen murmured, nuzzling into Bunny's chest as he spoke. "And Asster... I love you."

"I love ya too Frostbite. Now let's get you cleaned up so I can get yer sister's sheets washed."

~•~•~

Cheesy ending is cheesy.

So there you are. This is a one shot that I'm thinking about turning into a chapter fic. The story would follow Jack and Emma's move to America and the growing relationship between Bunny/Jack, North/Tooth, and Jamie/Emma. Though I'm not sure if I wanna write it since I don't know if anyone would _want_ to read it.

Also the age gap! Jack is 19 while Bunny is 27. So that's like 8 years. Emma is 17.

anyways any feedback would be nice weather it be constructive criticism, _requests for more one shots,_ or feedback about the chapter fic idea :D

P.S. Tooth already knows about Jack's crossdressing~

* **Yes I am aware that Bunny's first name is not Edwin but I still wanted to use the E. in his name.**


End file.
